Abaddons
Info The Abaddons are a very powerful and influential organization made up of various races and people. They have thugs a part of them too. They were formed in 4E 167 by Kazir. They are allied with the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Aldmeri_Dominion Aldmeri Dominion] and secretly funded them during the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War Great War]. They cover themselves with politics with people believing they're aristocrats and involved in high class parties, meetings, and government decisions. They're extremely rich by secretly being the main distributors of [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skooma skooma]' '''throughout Tamriel' and by owning most mines in [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Tamriel '''Tamriel] . They also control the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Khajiit_Caravans Khajiit Caravans]. The Abaddons are also allied with the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Black-Briars Black-Briars], another very powerful and influential group. Like the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Black-Briars Black-Briars], they have ties with the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Brotherhood Dark Brotherhood] but aren't exactly allies. However, they are mortal enemies of the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Morag_Tong Morag Tong], another assassin group. They are hell bent on taking each other down. The Abaddons are winning this war and the [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Morag_Tong Morag Tong] are almost wiped out by them. The Abaddons have approximately 2,000 members but only 600 are in [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim Skyrim] including some of the major members, the rest are scattered throughout [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Tamriel Tamriel]. The reason a lot are in [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim Skyrim] is because they are trying to find and kill Isaac Arcturus whom they know is in [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim Skyrim] somewhere. Notable Members Leader: Orion, a male Redguard. Nazir is his younger brother. Anine is his wife. Second in Command/Manager: Sholkir, a male Khajiit. In charge of the Khajiit Caravans and sells M'jrando's skooma through them. Lead Assassin: Lorna Duskshade, a female Wood Elf. Kazir is her husband. In charge of the assassins of the Abaddons and takes on the high risk assassinations herself. She is also a master of archery. Representative/Politician: Muren, a male High Elf. Represents for the Abaddons and is in charge of their public image and various deals. Goes to the parties, meetings, etc. He is a master negotiator. Alchemist/Cook: Ko'Har, a male Khajiit. Makes the skooma. Master alchemist. Thug Leader: Groguk Ghork, a male Orc. In charge of the foot soldiers of the Abaddons. He is also the muscle of the group and a master warrior. Former Members Treasurer: Isaac Arcturus, a male Imperial. Was in charge of the money of the group. GOT Checklist Antlers: ❌ X: 4000 Y: 43 Z: 10120 Bandallon: ❌ X: -9060 Y: 57 Z: 19890 Bitterbridge: ❌ X: -1040 Y: 36 Z: 15470 Blackcrown: ❌ X: -9620 Y: 55 Z: 22540 Blackmont: ❌ X: -3560 Y: 84 Z: 22150 Blacktyde: ❌ X: -7070 Y: 35 Z: 4320 Boneway: ❌ X: 1020 Y: 99 Z: 21430 Broken Branch: ❌ X: 5620 Y: 35 Z: -4230 Bronzegate: ❌ X: 6440 Y: 118 Z: 16280 Cerwyn: ❌ X: -1100 Y: 35 Z: -7620 Cornfield: ❌ X: -6600 Y: 60 Z: 14220 Deep Den: ❌ X: -3910 Y: 68 Z: 12090 Evenfall Hall: ❌ X: 8910 Y: 75 Z: 16700 Fair Isle: ❌ X: -8110 Y: 35 Z: 10440 Faircastle: ❌ X: -8070 Y: 64 Z: 10260 Feastfires: ❌ X: -9240 Y: 49 Z: 12190 Felwood: ❌ X: 5120 Y: 50 Z: 16410 Ghost Hill: ❌ X: 7120 Y: 36 Z: 23510 Goldengrove: ❌ X: -4520 Y: 52 Z: 16420 Grassy Vale: ❌ X: 1480 Y: 53 Z: 16210 Great Sept of Baelor: ❌ X: 2560 Y: 77 Z: 13080 Hammerhorn: ❌ X: -8990 Y: 77 Z: 5910 Harrenhal: ❌ X: 1970 Y: 48 Z: 9310 High Heart: ❌ X: -1170 Y: 125 Z: 8960 Honeyholt: ❌ X: -7530 Y: 37 Z: 21130 Hornvale: ❌ X: -4380 Y: 86 Z: 11260 King's Gate: ❌ X: 2330 Y: 41 Z: 13340 Kingsgrave: ❌ X: -1140 Y: 112 Z: 21520 Lemonwood: ❌ X: 7940 Y: 45 Z: 25560 Littlefinger's brothel: ❌ X: 2970 Y: 47 Z: 13390 Long Lake: ❌ X: 1520 Y: 42 Z: -10900 Long Table: ❌ X: -1510 Y: 56 Z: 16720 Nightsong: ❌ X: -1380 Y: 128 Z: 20930 Old Oak: ❌ X: -7500 Y: 53 Z: 16760 Oldcastle: ❌ X: 2540 Y: 39 Z: -1100 Pebble: ❌ X: 6050 Y: 35 Z: 220 Pennytree: ❌ X: -1350 Y: 70 Z: 6460 Pinkmaiden: ❌ X: -2440 Y: 45 Z: 9840 Planky Town: ❌ X: 7900 Y: 35 Z: 25280 Prince's Pass: ❌ X: -1800 Y: 64 Z: 21310 Red Lake: ❌ X: -6050 Y: 43 Z: 15510 Rook's Rest: ❌ X: 5960 Y: 35 Z: 10380 Rosby: ❌ X: 4170 Y: 47 Z: 12480 Saltcliffe: ❌ X: -8740 Y: 70 Z: 6530 Saltshore: ❌ X: 4160 Y: 38 Z: 25890 Sarsfield: ❌ X: -6050 Y: 62 Z: 10880 Seagard: ❌ X: -2230 Y: 44 Z: 4400 Sharp Point: ❌ X: 7840 Y: 35 Z: 11370 Silverhill: ❌ X: -4640 Y: 45 Z: 13530 Sisterton: ❌ X: 3170 Y: 55 Z: -370 Skyreach: ❌ X: -1880 Y: 97 Z: 22250 Sow's Horn: ❌ X: 2950 Y: 43 Z: 10900 Stonedance: ❌ X: 8280 Y: 88 Z: 12380 Stonehelm: ❌ X: 4610 Y: 45 Z: 19630 Sun House: ❌ X: -6720 Y: 51 Z: 25040 The Paps: ❌ X: 8810 Y: 34 Z: 60 The Tor: ❌ X: 5090 Y: 35 Z: 23150 The Whispers: ❌ X: 8820 Y: 57 Z: 8850 Three Towers: ❌ X: -8870 Y: 73 Z: 23360 Tower of the Hand: ❌ X: 3290 Y: 137 Z: 13390 Tumbleton: ❌ X: 1330 Y: 41 Z: 14660 Uplands: ❌ X: -6570 Y: 58 Z: 21750 Vaith: ❌ X: 3150 Y: 42 Z: 24860 Wendish Town: ❌ X: 840 Y: 40 Z: 7140 Wendwater: ❌ X: 6400 Y: 37 Z: 14060 Yronwood: ❌ X: 270 Y: 87 Z: 22020 Tower of Joy: ❌ X: -1510 Y: 167 Z: 21170 Storm's End: ❌ X: 7050 Y: 100 Z: 17070 King's Landing: ❌ X: 2345 Y: 44 Z: 12680 Isle of Faces: ❌ X: 1500 Y: 46 Z: 9840 The Arbor: ❌ X: -10200 Y: 80 Z: 26090 Starfall: ❌ X: -4360 Y: 37 Z: 23780 Castamere: ❌ X: -6660 Y: 62 Z: 9530 Horn Hill: ❌ X: -4300 Y: 112 Z: 19700 Tarth: ❌ X: 9370 Y: 36 Z: 16730 Greywater Watch: ❌ X: -1160 Y: 31 Z: 60 Deepwood Motte: ❌ X: -4550 Y: 84 Z: -10690 Clegane's Keep: ❌ X: -5880 Y: 59 Z: 13230 Lannisport: ❌ X: -6920 Y: 46 Z: 12110 Casterly Rock: ❌ X: -7700 Y: 61 Z: 11800 Dragonstone: ❌ X: 8440 Y: 34 Z: 10370 Riverrun: ❌ X: -2140 Y: 38 Z: 8070 Gulltown: ❌ X: 8770 Y: 68 Z: 5710 The Eyrie/The Vale: ❌ X: 3870 Y: 165 Z: 6140 The Crag: ❌ X: -6770 Y: 60 Z: 8700 Runestone: ❌ X: 8940 Y: 57 Z: 5130 Barrowton: ❌ X: -3920 Y: 39 Z: -3910 Mummer's Ford: ❌ X: -2450 Y: 37 Z: 9170 Dragonpit: ❌ X: 3100 Y: 95 Z: 12810 Hornwood: ❌ X: 3350 Y: 49 Z: -6730 Golden Tooth: ❌ X: -4290 Y: 60 Z: 9790 Maidenpool: ❌ X: 4720 Y: 44 Z: 9260 Thenn: ❌ X: -1900 Y: 34 Z: -2450 Brightwater Keep: ❌ X: -7260 Y: 78 Z: 20100 Flea Bottom: ❌ X: 3130 Y: 45 Z: 12960 Acorn Hall: ❌ X: -1300 Y: 49 Z: 9480 Ashford: ❌ X: -460 Y: 34 Z: 18410 Stony Shore: ❌ X: -8640 Y: 35 Z: -7860 Flint's Finger: ❌ X: -7360 Y: 45 Z: -860 Queenscrown: ❌ X: 2490 Y: 35 Z: -15160 Skirling Pass: ❌ X: -1000 Y: 44 Z: -19500 Widow's Watch: ❌ X: 8510 Y: 35 Z: -3920 Ramsgate: ❌ X: 5420 Y: 47 Z: -3950 Bay of Seals: ❌ X: 5980 Y: 34 Z: -13600 Hellholt: ❌ X: -260 Y: 83 Z: 24850 Lordsport: ❌ X: -7580 Y: 37 Z: 6220 Mud Gate: ❌ X: 2830 Y: 42 Z: 13430 Kingswood: ❌ X: 3740 Y: 43 Z: 13880 Ashemark: ❌ X: -6060 Y: 66 Z: 9320 Hollow Hill: ❌ X: -2410 Y: 74 Z: 11290 Stone Hedge: ❌ X: -400 Y: 46 Z: 7390 Driftmark: ❌ X: 7000 Y: 70 Z: 10790 Raventree Hall: ❌ X: -1830 Y: 56 Z: 6390 Godsgrace: ❌ X: 5380 Y: 34 Z: 24700 The Rills: ❌ X: -6080 Y: 37 Z: -3700 The Redfort: ❌ X: 5900 Y: 132 Z: 6760 Saltpans: ❌ X: 3850 Y: 43 Z: 8340 Deep Lake: ❌ X: 2390 Y: 44 Z: -16050 Fairmarket: ❌ X: -800 Y: 40 Z: 6030 Stoney Sept: ❌ X: -1480 Y: 45 Z: 11120 Crow's Nest: ❌ X: 5630 Y: 81 Z: 18850 Rain House: ❌ X: 8910 Y: 56 Z: 18530 Sandstone: ❌ X: -2120 Y: 62 Z: 24750 Claw Isle: ❌ X: 9950 Y: 34 Z: 8760 Cape Kraken: ❌ X: -4990 Y: 44 Z: -0.5 Ten Towers: ❌ X: -5640 Y: 36 Z: 5100 Griffin's Roost: ❌ X: 6440 Y: 73 Z: 17630 The Banefort: ❌ X: 6530 Y: 87 Z: 7050 Haystack Hall: ❌ X: 6950 Y: 62 Z: 15510 Whispering Wood: ❌ X: -1840 Y: 60 Z: 7130 Crakehall: ❌ X: -8137 Y: 42 Z: 14470 Cider Hall: ❌ X: -2910 Y: 37 Z: 17850 Wyl: ❌ X: 2040 Y: 35 Z: 20150 Old Wyk: ❌ X: -8160 Y: 65 Z: 5060 Crossroads: ❌ X: 1870 Y: 48 Z: 7510 Baelish Castle: ❌ X: 7660 Y: 48 Z: 640 The Twins: ❌ X: -2289 Y: 38 Z: 3180 Pyke: ❌ X: -7520 Y: 108 Z: 6600 Moat Cailin: ❌ X: -555 Y: 34 Z: -1230 White Harbor: ❌ X: 2010 Y: 93 Z: -2410 Bear Island: ❌ X:-4460 Y: 46 Z: -13460 Last Hearth: ❌ X: 3970 Y: 79 Z: -13000 Mole's Town: ❌ X: 3270 Y: 47 Z: -15700 Karhold: ❌ X: 7560 Y: 91 Z: -11040 Skagos: ❌ X: 9660 Y: 62 Z: -14950 Torrhen's Square: ❌ X: -3160 Y: 40 Z: -6140 Greyguard: ❌ X: 1170 Y: 69 Z: -16140 Ruby Ford: ❌ X: 1870 Y: 35 Z: 7890 Blackhaven: ❌ X: 2160 Y: 95 Z: 19440 Bloody Gate: ❌ X: 2570 Y: 156 Z: 6820 Castle Stokeworth: ❌ X: 4450 Y: 44 Y: 11700 Winterfell: ❌ X: -1170 Y: 57 Z: -8340 Winter Town: ❌ X: -1140 Y: 57 Z: -8230 The Dreadfort: ❌ X: 4275 Y: 74 Z: -9190 Castle Black: ❌ X: 3190 Y: 42 Z: -16040 Craster's Keep: ❌ X: 2540 Y: 62 Z: -17560 Mance Rayder's Camp: ❌ X: -1480 Y: 60 Z: -20260